


Sick and Can't Cook

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Rayllum, Sick Fic, rayllum birthday bash, these kids can't cook or bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayla gets sick and her dumb human attempts to bake for her- but I think we can all figure out how that goes.Just a lighthearted cute Rayllum oneshot for theRayllum Birthday Bash(Prompt: Baking/Cooking)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sick and Can't Cook

“Rayla! You need to stay in bed! You won’t get any better if you’re all up and around.”

“Callum! I can’t just stay in bed all day. You know that! I could be doing so many more things than just laying in a bed for the entire day. It’s just a waste of time!” Rayla crosses her arms, glaring at the boy in front of her.

She had caught a bad cold from training too much in the courtyard. In the middle of winter. A very Rayla thing to do. “I don’t give a single jelly tart! I’m going to train and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”She huffed. Callum had been stunned at her aggressive behavior. He tried to stop her. It was snowing and almost at freezing temperature. But she wouldn’t have it. This was one of those days where she had a temper, and almost nothing could get through her. He’d warned her that she would get sick but she only brushed him off. He knew it would bite her in the butt later. 

“Rayla, please,” Callum pleaded. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Her nose was red and stuffy, her face flushed, her head was pounding, her voice nasal, and she was constantly sniffing. 

Rayla found that she couldn’t say no to him. _Screw him and his beautiful eyes. _She sighed and grumbled. “Fine.” She leans over and presses a kiss to his lips.__

__Callum’s face lit up as it reddened. He grabbed her hands and nodded to the bed in the room they share. “Go to bed now. Take a nap for a few hours. I promise you it’ll help.”_ _

__It was only about 6 months after the battle at the Storm Spire. Rayla had received Ezran’s old room, as he had taken the King’s room. At least she and Callum were nearby. But not near enough for each other. They snuck into each other’s rooms every night. It helped ease their nightmares, and they always wanted to be in close quarters with each other._ _

__Eventually, they had gotten caught by Opeli, who accidentally walked into Callum’s room, forgetting to knock. After a whole fuss of embarrassment and a disappointed Opeli, in the end, she allowed them to share a room. They installed a king-sized bed into Callum’s room, which somehow fit and still made space for all of the other things in there._ _

__By now, everyone knew about Rayla and Callum’s relationship. Soren was one of the last to find out, unsurprisingly. He caught them sneaking pecks to each other and was astounded. What astounded Rayla and Callum more though, was that Soren hadn’t caught on earlier. They weren’t very subtle with their relationship, always giving each other pecks and cuddling, no matter who was around._ _

__She exhaled and nodded. “Ok. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” letting out a small sniffle._ _

__“No, you know I’m going to always worry.”_ _

__She groaned._ _

__~~~_ _

__Callum cursed to himself as he ran to the oven. He completely forgot about it! He pulls out the jelly tarts he had attempted to make, to find out that they were burnt to a crisp, a dark brown. He gagged._ _

__He had gone to the kitchen in the castle, looking forward to making Rayla something to eat or drink to help her cold. The cooks had offered to make the food but he insisted that he’d make them himself. It’s the thought and effort that counts, right?_ _

__He used moonberries instead of persimmon for the jelly tart filling. Rayla had introduced Barius to moonberries, and he fell in love with them. He began using them in half his recipes, and Ezran enjoyed the moonberry jelly tarts just as much._ _

__Well, the jelly tarts didn’t go as planned. The process of them didn’t go as planned, either. He had dough and flour splattered all over him. He probably should have learned to cook earlier in his life. He knew nothing about it. Ezran tried to help him, but Callum kept insisting that his brother go check on Rayla, warning him not to get too close. Callum didn’t want Ezran to get sick, he was a king after all._ _

__He sighed. It was for the better that the jelly tarts didn’t work out. They wouldn’t have helped her throat anyways. He tapped his chin as he thought about something that might help a sick person (or a sick angel in his case)._ _

__~~~_ _

__Callum walks into their room with a tray. Rayla sat upright on the bed. He gasped. Her face was pale, but her nose red. She was groaning. He rushed to put the tray on a nightstand table beside the bed and reached over to feel Rayla’s head. She was having a fever!_ _

__“Rayla! Are you- what happened?”_ _

__“I don’t know, I just woke up like this.” she sniffled and threw her head back, groaning. Her voice was very croaky. This wasn’t good._ _

__He grabbed her tray of food for her and sat on the edge of the bed. Sitting on the tray was a small jar of honey, a cup of hot tea, and moonberry flavored yogurt, one of Rayla’s favorites. He also brought a few of his jelly tarts, just to show her that he put some effort into helping her. Callum decided to just get her something simple that would help._ _

__It seems like he really needs to do something now. First order of business, get Rayla to actually eat._ _

__He felt her forehead again. It was burning. She was heavily breathing, and no matter the severity of the fever, he was still very worried. He put a hand on the back of her head to keep it up and used the other to lift the hot cup of tea to her mouth. Rayla was more of a coffee person, she always drank it to keep her energized for the day, but has her occasional tea._ _

__Callum knew that he shouldn’t get near her, but he didn’t care at that point. If he gets sick, then so be it. He just wants to take care of the love of his life and make her feel safe and well._ _

__Rayla slowly sipped the tea, careful not to burn her tongue. She drank about half of it before pushing it away. She poked her tongue out, “Ugh, it tastes so weird.”_ _

__“I know. But you’re sick and need to drink something warm.”_ _

__She sighed, then looked over at the tray on Callum’s lap. “Are those. . .jelly tarts?”_ _

__He chuckled. “Yeah, they uh- it didn’t go so well.” Rayla began laughing. Callum smiled. He picked up the yogurt with a little spoon and handed it to Rayla. “Eat this, I heard it really helps.” He winked. She rolled her eyes with a smile._ _

__They sat in a comfortable silence as Rayla quietly ate, with an occasional sniff or cough. She put down the yogurt after a bit. “Am I done eating yet?”_ _

__He snickered. “Nope. Almost done, though, then you can go back to sleep.”_ _

__“Calluuuum, I can’t stay in bed all day, I’ve got slish slashing to do. And I can’t do that in bed.” She whined._ _

__He pulled out the little jar of honey and dipped a spoon in it. He set the spoon in front of Rayla’s mouth, in a gesture to feed her. She crossed her arms and pouted, pushing her head away. “No. I can feed myself. Besides, I’m not hungry.”_ _

__Callum groaned at her stubbornness. “Rayla, it’ll help your throat and help soothe the pain.”_ _

__She kept her head turned away, pouting with her eyes closed._ _

__Callum had to think fast. A way for her to digest the damn honey. He gently put his hand under her chin, tipping it so she’s looking at him. He looked her in the eyes and quickly leaned to softly kiss her. His lips lingered on hers for a few seconds. Rayla’s heart began to race. It felt so good. Her eyes were wide when Callum pulled away and her mouth hung ajar._ _

__He seized the opportunity to push the spoon of honey into her mouth. She groaned and sucked the spoon. It was sweet and helped the pain in her throat. Callum laughs, “There you go.”_ _

__“Callum, you’re gonna get sick.”_ _

__He shook his head. “I don’t care, all I care is for you to get better. Please promise me that you’ll take care of yourself and stop being a stubborn little elf.” He smirked._ _

__Rayla’s face heated up as he said that. “Ughhh I wanna kiss you so bad but I don’t want you to get sick.”_ _

__He grins and jumps at the opportunity, pushing his lips onto hers, and this time, she reciprocates._ _

__~~~_ _

__In the end, Callum got his own experience of Rayla’s fever. Rayla had told him off, saying, “I told you so.” He got to lay in bed, and while Rayla couldn’t cook anything any better than he did, it’s the thought and effort that counts, right?_ _

__At least it meant that he’d spend more time with her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this :DD I tried to make it funny and cute but idk if I succeeded so lemme know what you thought!


End file.
